Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Braddock: Missing in Action III
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Braddock: Missing in Action III is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/MGM crossover to be made by Stuingtion and co-directed by his best friend, Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Missing in Action. Plot Prologue: Outside of Earth, an object flies into its stratosphere and upon closer inspection it's revealed to be an equine wearing Manadalorian gear as she flies into the atmosphere and then activates her jetpack, flying along the ground and swerving through cliffs before landing in an open field. As she then records a note into her wrist recorder, Meanwhile, at the Awdry, The team get a transmission from Finn McMissile. As he shares that he and Shiftwell have located Grace but there's a catch. The villains have reinforcements and they've also made off with Zephie, Rigby, and Lois. But luckily, Holley dispatched for more back up of their own and they agree to rendezvous when they have a good landing location. Just then, who should come through the main doors but... Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Barret Barricade! (with the younger princess included). Colonel James Braddock (Chuck Norris), Vietnam War veteran, had believed his Asian wife Lin Tan Cang (Miki Kim) to be dead since the war ended in 1975, but he hears from a missionary, Reverend Polanski (Yehuda Efroni), that Lin is not only alive, but that she and Braddock have a 12-year-old son named Van Tan Cang (Roland Harrah III). Meanwhile, the f At first, Braddock does not believe it, but when cold-blooded CIA boss Littlejohn (Jack Rader) tells Braddock to disregard that information, that's when Braddock knows it's true. Braddock heads back into Vietnam through parachute deployment and with the help of an Australian C-47 pilot. After parachute descent, Braddock outruns Vietnamese Navy patrol boats with a jet-powered speedboat. Reverend Polanski leads Braddock to Lin and Van. While there, our heroes meet up with Finn McMissile and all of the others he dispatched, and also meet Roberta and a gang of Tommy gun wielding bounty hunters who also join in. And then Pyrannous returns with Hanah in tow, which Kitty is ready to attack out of revenge but Hanah explains that she and him made a deal and he's gonna help them. Attempting to flee the country, Braddock, Lin, and Van are captured by the soldiers of the sadistic Vietnamse General Quoc (Aki Aleong). Quoc kills Lin on the spot, and has his soldiers take Braddock and Van to a compound to be tortured. Later, Braddock overpowers his guards, frees Van, and heads for the mission that is run by Polanski. Quoc anticipates the move and takes all the mission children into captivity, along with Van and Polanski, and Braddock sets out to free them all from Quoc by going to his weapons cache that he had hidden a few days prior. He equips himself with a modified Heckler & Koch G3 battle rifle with an underslung 6-shot rotary grenade launcher and attachments including a spring-loaded bayonet. He raids the camp killing the guards and loading up one of the trucks with all the children including his son, Van and the Reverend. As the team all sneak into Bellwether's ship and rescue all of the captured beings. But as they make their escape, who should appear but, Darth Megadon! As the clones open fire on him in attempt to keep him away from the rest of the team, Megadon merely deflects the Blaster bolts and cuts down the clones but the team still manage to escape. Soon after escaping they are followed and attacked by a Vietnamese-captured US UH-1 Huey. After they escape Braddock takes the children on foot and find a Vietnamese airstrip. Braddock silently takes out the guards and hijacks a C-47 Dakota plane. The plane is then attacked by Vietnamese guards causing fuel to leak out of the plane, eventually crashing just outside the Cambodian-Thailand border. Braddock then raids the border station where Thai and US troops are watching on the other side, cheering Braddock on. As the heroes engage all of the villains to a huge fight, and with help from Pryrannous, Roberta, and The Tommy Gang they're able to out gun them all. While Willy briefly duels Megadon but is subdued, but Skystar bravely jumps in and engages Megadon. But soon Hanah is snatched by Tirek and he goes to suck out her magic but then something wakes up in Hanah that was asleep for a long time as she then suddenly blasts out powerful fire breath! As she blasts it into Tirek's mouth which in turn makes the former yell in pain as he then manages to out but then he goes to try again with magic sucking but, nothing happens. As Pyrannous then blasts him fire, setting his tail on fire, which Tirek then flees as he's constantly burnt by his tail. While the rest of the villains realizing they're out matched flee but swear they will be back. When Braddock kills all the opposing troops, more pour in. Braddock is injured by a grenade. When General Quoc then flies in on a Vietnamese Mil-24 Hind gunship thinking he has Braddock all to himself, two US helicopters on the side of the Thai border confront Quoc's gunship. Taunting each other to cross, Braddock and his son Van fire at Quoc's ship, hitting the pilot. The gunship crashes, killing Quoc. The US troops pour over the border and bridge and help the wounded Braddock and the children. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Rattlesnake Jake, Bigg Grizz, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Socky, Skunky, Whiffle, 1206, Buzz, J.J., Falcon, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", R3-X3 (Rax), The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Snowdrop, Princess Sharon, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Invadrr Zim, Gir, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-it Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Princess Anna, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Zecora, Babs Seed, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, guest star in this film. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Daybreaker, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Lightning Dust, Gilda, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Svengallop, Tirek, The Storm King, Oliver the Vast, Katty Katswell, Brittany and Whittany Biski, Cashmere and Velvet, Biff and Tiff, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen, Dawn Bellwether, Ripslinger,Ned and Zed will work for General Quoc in this film. *Darth Megadon makes a climax appearance in the film. *This marks the first appearance of Roberta Bravo, The Tommy Gang, and Zeñorita Cebra. Scenes *Prologue: Enter Roberta Bravo/McMissile's message * * * * * * * * *The other heroes join/Meet Roberta Bravo/Pyrannous and Hanah return * *Braddock raids the camp/Rescuing the captured beings * *Final fight at the border/ Soundtrack # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:War Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Missing in Action Trilogy